


Not a problem

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean coming out to his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Not a problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598180) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> If you find mistakes or have a hint just let me know so I can correct them and/or learn from it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean took a deep breath. He could do this. And he would, of course. That's why he was here after all. “I … might be in love with someone,” he said, looking carefully at his mother.  
The woman smiled. “Oh, sweetheart, you're so cute.” He rolled his eyes at this. He was an adult man, not a kid! “Who is it?” she asked, not even noticing his reaction.  
Dean swallowed. “It … it's a man.”  
While Dean was a little scared of her reaction, she just laughed. “Wasn't the question, honey,” she said then, and he was almost shocked about that being the only thing she noticed, but on the other hand he was also glad, that there didn't seem to be a problem with him loving a man. “Is it this Castiel-guy from work you're always talking about?”  
Dean almost choked. “Mom!”  
But the woman only laughed louder. “I knew it!” When Dean only got more embarrassed, she hugged him. “Sorry,” she then said. “And now come on, help me make something to eat, would you?” Dean slowly nodded and raised himself from the chair at the dining table. “And Dean?”  
“Yes?”  
“That you love a boy-”  
Dean held his breath. “Yes?”  
She smiled. “Definitely not a problem.”  
He sighed in relief and then smiled back. “Okay.”


End file.
